Survival of the Princesses
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: A random story based off the Spongebob Episode: Survival of the Princesses. XD I was bored and then I thought of this. I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review! This is a very funny story. XDDD
1. Sailor Scratte

***This was another story that I made for randomness. It is an Ice Age and Futago Hime Crossover. It's based off of the Spongebob Squarepants Episode: "Survival of the Idiots." XD Yeah, basically Fine, Rein, and Pumo are like Spongebob and Patrick, while Scratte is Sandy. LOL. I hope you all enjoy the randomness! Please Review! =D***

**Survival of the Princesses**

**Chapter 1: Sailor Scratte**

On a very snowy and cold day in Skyville, Fine, Rein, and Pumo, were all excitingly jumping up and down on the road leading the way to Scrat's house.

"Yay! We're on our way to Scrat's house! Yay! Yeah! Hooray!" The three of them kept shouting out a bunch of random cheering quotes, until they all stopped as they made it to his house with surprised expressions on their faces. They all noticed that the rope leading to Scrat's house was gone!

"That's funny…I don't remember the rope not being there." Said Rein. "Does anyone have a rope with them, Pumo?" Asked Pumo. "Uh…I have a jump rope!" Fine grinned as she took a jump rope out of her pockets. "Great!" Smiled Rein.

Fine twirled her jump rope around, and then tossed it in the air and tied it around the tree branch. Pumo floated up to the tree house, while Fine and Rein climbed onto the jump rope and made it up. Then they looked at the door and saw a sign that said "KEEP OUT!"

"Oh well, I guess we better not disturb them." Said Rein. "Yeah let's go back, Pumo." Pumo said as the both of them turned away. "Are you kidding me guys? Let's go check it out, there might be a new adventure just waiting for us!" Said Fine. "But Fine the sign says-" Before Rein could finish, Fine pulled Rein's hand and Pumo's tail, and they headed into Scrat's house.

"Come on!" Grinned Fine. "But Fine!" Cried Rein and Pumo. Fine opened up the door. "Hey Scrat, what's going on in here?" Asked Fine. "Fine this is a really bad idea." Rein said with an anime sweat drop.

"Yeah, Scrat and his family's gonna kill us, Pumo!" Pumo said with the same expression as Rein. "You guys are such worry warts! We'll be just fine!" Smiled Fine. "That may be because your name is fine." Rein said with black eyes and lines at the top. Pumo nodded with the same expression as Rein.

Just then, Scrat, Scarrete and Scart in human came by with anime sweat drops, and they were tip toeing across the room. But Scrat just noticed Fine, Rein and Pumo. "What are you doing here!?" He angrily whispered. "Oh hi Scrat! We just came in here to-" "You'll wake her up!" Scrat interrupted Fine.

"What do you mean, Pumo?" Asked Pumo. "For right now, just whisper! Dad will explain everything!" Whispered Scart. "Um…okay?" Rein said while crooking an eyebrow.

"My mate Scratte, is going on hibernation week. She just finished a whole bowl full of acorns to fill herself up over the week. I don't want anyone to disturb her EVER!" Whispered Scrat.

"Wait a minute, if Scratte is going on hibernation week, then shouldn't the three of you be doing the same thing?" Asked Fine. "Yeah that's the thing, in our family we take turns on hibernation week. I just finished mine, then Scratte goes after me. Then it's Scart's turn, then Scarrete's turn." Scrat said with his hand behind his head.

Fine, Rein, and Pumo all had anime sweat drops. "Eh…" Fine and Rein mumbled. "Figures, Pumo." Sighed Pumo. "If any of you guy's disturb mom, then it will NOT be pretty." Said Scarrete. "Really?" Said Fine. "What would happen?" Asked Rein. Scrat and his children, all turned completely white with blue lines and anime sweat drops. They also had white eyes.

"Well you see um…yes that would happen." Said Scart. "What!?" Fine, Rein, and Pumo said with nervous faces and anime sweat drops. "So don't disturb her no matter what okay?" Said Scrat. "Uh…" Fine, Rein and Pumo just stood there in total confusion.

"We're off to find some acorns, so don't you dare go into our home, and disturb my mate!" Ordered Scrat. "Um…yes sir!" Fine, Rein and Pumo saluted. "Good. We'll see you later." Scrat said as he and his children climbed down the tree and walked off. Fine, Rein and Pumo were still standing there in total confusion, until Fine came up with something.

"Well let's go in guys!" She grinned. Rein and Pumo gasped with anime sweat drops as they heard what Fine said. "Fine! Scrat and his family told us not to go in!" Shouted Rein.

"Yeah! Because they said that something terrible might happen, Pumo!' Shouted Pumo. "When are you guys gonna learn that adventure always awaits us! Were just gonna take a little peak on Scratte, and then leave! Easy right?" Fine said shrugging her shoulders. "Okay fine! But if we get into trouble, then I'm blaming you!" Glared Rein. "It figures Pumo. I should've known that Rein would agree to this sooner or later, Pumo." Sighed Pumo.

"Okay, just a quick peak." Said Rein. Fine slowly opened the door, and saw nothing but pitch black darkness in the room. "It sure is dark in here, Pumo." Whispered Pumo. "Maybe we should turn on the light." Whispered Fine. Rein turned the light on. "Okay it's turned on. Let's go check on Scratte now." Said Fine. "I still have a bad feeling about this Fine." Said Rein. "Me too, Pumo." Said Pumo

They all went into Scrat and Scratte's room. They saw Scratte in her bed sleeping peacefully. "Whoa, even though Scratte filled herself up with acorns, she still looks like her normal beautiful, and cute self." Said Rein. Scratte began to talk in her sleep.

"I'm gonna get you King Dedede and Escargoon, you already stole my acorns and I'll take them back and beat you up. For my name ain't Sailor Scratte." Scratte said in her sleep.

"Why can we hear her talking in English, when yet she's in her original squirrel form, Pumo?" Asked Pumo. "Mollie told us that when she and her family talk in their sleep, then we can actually hear their thoughts. When they're awake then we can only hear them chirping, but for some odd reason when they're asleep we can hear them speaking in English. It's still a mystery though." Explained Rein.

"Cool!" Smiled Fine. "Is she dreaming about her being a Sailor Soldier, and catching two outlaws that took her acorns, Pumo?" Asked Pumo. "Sure does sound like it!" Grinned Fine. "Hey, let's go ahead and mess with her." Said Rein. "Now you're thinking like me Rein!" Said Fine.

"Oh boy, Pumo…" Sighed Pumo. "Look out Scratte, I'm King Dedede!" Smirked Rein. Fine and Rein snickered, while Pumo was just nervously shaking.

"I'll get you and throw you in jail! In the name of the acorn!" Shouted Scratte. "Oh you better run faster Scratte!" Grinned Fine. "Yeah I'm getting away, I'm faster!" Smiled Rein. "Hurry we're in a taxi!" Grinned Rein. "Faster! Faster!" Smiled Fine. Fine and Rein giggled. "Oi…" Sighed Pumo.

"I'll get you two, 'cause you're nothing but pure evil! Just like a newspaper comic." Scratte said as she turned to the other side of her bed and fell asleep again. Fine and Rein laughed.

"Come on girls, we shouldn't disturb her anymore, Pumo." Said Pumo.

"That's not disturbing, THIS is disturbing." Said Fine. Fine took her foot out of her pink shoe, and formed it into a face. "Hi there Rein and Pumo, my name is…Fine foot." Said Fine.

"Ha! That is really disturbing, Pumo!" Laughed Pumo. "But what's not to love about it?" Smiled Rein. Fine, Rein and Pumo all began to laugh, but then Scratte opened up an eye, and came over to them.

"Um…guys?" Rein said nervously as she saw Scratte. Scratte's nostrils flared and then she roared like a bear. Fine, Rein and Pumo screamed and they we're about to run off. But Scratte grabbed onto Fine and Rein's foots and held them in the air, while she bit onto Pumo's tail and he was trying to escape.

"Faster everyone she's got us!" Yelled Fine. "Scratte no! Stop!" Cried Rein. "I warned you King Dedede! Now you just crossed the border into hurtville!" Scratte yelled still half asleep.

"Please listen to us Scratte! It's your friends! Fine and Rein!" Cried Fine. "Please Scratte, I can't lose a tail, Pumo!" Cried Pumo. "I'm gonna skin ya, and make you a pair of size six…boots." Scratte finally fell back asleep and let go of her grip on Fine, Rein and Pumo. Then she jumped back into her bed, while Fine, Rein and Pumo crawled on the floor and over to the wall.

"Funs over." Said Rein. They all sighed in relief. "We sure don't wanna wake her up again, Pumo." Said Pumo. "Too bad we don't we don't have any headphones to put on her." Said Fine.

"Well actually, I have some headphones in my pocket." Said Rein. Rein pulled out some headphones.

"Alright sis!" Cheered Fine. Fine snuck over to Scratte, and put the headphones on her tiny twitching squirrel ears. "I'm gonna rip your arms off…flapjacks…" Scratte said in her sleep.

"Well that ought to work, Pumo." Said Pumo. "Hey Scratte does it work!?" Yelled Fine. Scratte turned over on her bed without hearing anything. Fine, Rein and Pumo all smiled at each other while moving their eyebrows up and down. Then they began to mess with Scratte again.

"Hey Scratte, if you can't hear us don't say anything!" Smirked Fine. Scratte was still sound asleep. "Hey Scratte, don't wake up!" Laughed Rein. Fine, Rein and Pumo began to laugh. Then Pumo pulled out a megaphone up to Scratte's ears.

"SEE YA LATER, SAILOR SCRATTE!!" Yelled Pumo. Fine, Rein and Pumo all laughed as they all went outside to play in the snow for some fun and games.

To be continued…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***I will work on the next Chapter soon. Please Review everyone and thank you for reading! =D Mollie is out! =DDD***


	2. The acorn outlaws vs Scratte

**Survival of the Princesses**

**Chapter 2: The acorn outlaws vs. Scratte**

As Fine, Rein and Pumo made it outside of Scrat's home with the sleeping Scratte, Fine and Rein began to play in the snow, while Pumo just watched. Rein started with the first sentence.

"Your under arrest." Rein smiled smugly with a Texas accent.

"You'll never catch me!" Fine smiled with a Texas accent as well. Fine picked up some snow, and formed it into a snowball. Rein laughed until Fine threw it in her face. Fine laughed and got ready to throw another snowball, until she was hit with a huge pile of snow. Rein began to laugh as she was on a snow made cannon. Fine walked over to her with a pink cowgirl hat.

"Hey that's not fair! Cowgirls couldn't afford cannons!" Complained Fine. "Well they couldn't afford station wagons either!" Responded Rein. Rein bursted out another huge pile of snow at Fine and hit her once again. Pumo watched with an excited face, and he was eating some popcorn.

"Nice comeback." Fine said with snow made into a station wagon on her. Rein then had a blue cowgirl hat on her head. Rein squinted at her, getting ready for battle, and she talked with a Texas accent.

"Alright Escargoon, your time is up!" Shouted Rein. Fine's face was in the form of Escargoon's face.

"Who are you calling Escargoon?" Asked Fine. Fine went back to her regular self with the cowgirl hat, and glared at Rein. "I wanna be King Dedede!" She complained.

"Ha! What makes you think YOU can be King Dedede?" Smirked Rein. Fine was smiling, until her head was smashed by a giant snow shaped spatula. "I'm King…Dedede!" She mumbled as she got hit by the spatula. Rein smirked at Fine.

"I'd say I'm King Dedede!" Smirked Rein. Suddenly, Fine made a giant baseball bat with a needle in it. "I'd say I'm King Dedede!" Smirked Fine. Pumo joined in the fight, with a giant snow shaped replica of his tail. "I'd say I'm King Dedede, Pumo!" He smirked. The three of them all kept hitting each other, causing a huge ruckus outside of Scrat's home.

Unfortunately, the headphones that were on Scratte's ears fell off due to the rumbling of the noise they were making. Her eyes opened up, but she was still half asleep and dreaming the same dream.

Fine was about to hit both Rein and Pumo, until she was interrupted by their screaming. Something was behind her alright. Something small, feminine and tough.

"Screaming will get you no-" Fine was interrupted by Scratte, who pulled off her hat with her hands. She started to growl as she was behind Fine. Fine had a very scared look on her face, while she had a huge anime sweat drop on the side of her head.

"Which one of you guys is the REAL King Dedede?!" Scratte angrily asked still half asleep.

"Um…I guess I am?" Fine nervously responded. Scratte punched her, and Fine was sent flying through the air and then landed on the tree.

"Fine!" Cried Rein and Pumo. As Fine hit the tree, she responded weakly and then fainted.

"That wins…" She weakly said. Scratte turned to Rein and Pumo while they were both sweating and shaking in fear. "Okay Escargoon number one and two, now you get yours!" Shouted Scratte.

Rein and Pumo both screamed and ran off before Scratte could punch them.

"ESCARGOON!!!!!" Scratte screamed through the air. Rein and Pumo ran as fast as they could, and Scratte was gaining on them by doing huge grunts with in every step that she took.

Rein and Pumo made it to a spinning hamster wheel, and Scratte was right behind them. Once they ran as fast as they could, they finally ran fast enough and span around the wheel. Then they were sent flying to the table and caused a hole in the ground. Scratte went over to the holes edge and yelled at poor tired Rein and Pumo.

"Now you're gonna pay for those crime sprees of acorns, Escargoon number one and two!" Shouted Scratte. "Rein look over there, Pumo!" Shouted Pumo. He pointed to big piece of wood from the table that they broke, and then Rein picked it up.

"Scratte…stay back! I'm warning you!" Threatened Rein. Scratte ignored what she said, and roared right into her and Pumo's face. "Oh now you've done it, Pumo!" Growled Pumo.

"Okay! I warned ya!" Shouted Rein. She threw the piece of wood near Scratte. But right beside Scratte, Fine appeared out of nowhere.

"Did you win?" She playfully asked. But apparently the piece of wood that Rein threw, aimed right into Fine's face. It looks like Rein has very bad aim. When the wood hit Fine's face, she fell down into the hole, and rolled down from her hips on the edge while blubbering. Then she made it up to Rein and Pumo. "Hi Rein and Pumo." Fine weakly waved to them.

The three of them looked up with anime sweat drop, blue lines, and they were completely white. They saw Scratte growling and jumping down to attack them. The three of them hugged each other as Scratte came down, and they were all beat up by the small yet very tough female squirrel.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Outside of Scrat's home in a huge snow storm, there were three gravestones in front of the house. They read: "RIP King Dedede. RIP Escargoon number one. RIP Escargoon number two." Suddenly, out of the snow came Fine, Rein and Pumo putting their hands on their heads. They all had sick faces as they came out.

"Okay Rein and Pumo, the both of you can be King Dedede. I just wanna be Fine." Said Fine.

"Let's get out of here before Scratte wakes up again, Pumo!" Ordered Pumo. Fine, Rein and Pumo all ran off to escape, but there was a huge wall of ice around the entire tree home. Fine tried to open it up, but it was too strong. Her hands accidently hit Rein and Pumo from behind.

"Ouch!" They cried as they put their hands on their faces. "I'm sorry Rein and Pumo, but there's a huge wall of ice around the entire tree home! We can't escape!" Cried Fine.

"Let me have a try at this, Pumo." Said Pumo. Pumo floated his way over to part of the ice wall, and blew on his tiny little hands for a minute. "Open sesame, Pumo!" Pumo ordered the wall. But of course that lame old trick didn't work.

"Wow…I can't believe how stupid I was being, for doing THAT dumb old trick, Pumo." Sighed Pumo.

"Then we're stuck here." Panicked Fine. "Until the door thaws." Panicked Rein. "In Spring, Pumo." Panicked Pumo. "Barnacles!" Panicked Fine, Rein and Pumo.

A few hours later, Fine, Rein and Pumo were all covered in snow. Nothing but piles on the top of them, and they were shivering like crazy.

"Is it spring yet?" Shivered Fine. "No…" Shivered Rein. Fine weakly broke out of the snow. "I'm so cold that the pigtails in my hair can break off easily." Shivered Fine. Fine showed her an example by taking off one of her pigtails.

"I'm so cold that I can use my nose drippings as a pair of chopsticks." Shivered Rein. "I'm so cold that half of my body is frozen solid, Pumo." Shivered Pumo.

"Well maybe we should build a fire." Shivered Fine. "I got it! We'll burn the bark from Scrat's tree, Pumo!" Cheered Pumo. Pumo floated over to Scrat's home and tore off a piece of bark. But then he heard the sound of Scratte's voice talking in her sleep.

"You're gonna be wearing iron lung when I'm through with YOU Escargoon!" Shouted Scratte. Pumo quickly put the bark back on, and taped it with a huge roll of tape, as he had an anime sweat drop. He floated back over to Fine and Rein in the snow.

"The fire's not gonna happen, Pumo." Said Pumo. "Man! If we had fur like Scratte, I'll bet that we'd be just as warm as her!" Complained Rein. "Rein, say that again!" Ordered Fine. "Why?" Asked Rein. "The thing about fur! If we had fur like Scratte, then we'd be just as warm as her!" Grinned Fine.

"So what's your point?" Asked Rein.

"If we just take the fur off of Scratte, we'll be able to survive out here, Pumo!" Cheered Pumo. "Alright! Scratte's house we go then!" Cheered Rein. "Yeah!" The three of them shouted raising their fists in the air.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inside of Scrat's home, and in Scrat and Scratte's room, Fine, Rein and Pumo were in front of the sleeping Scratte. "Look at all that warm…toasty fur…" Said Fine. "It's like a goldmine…but with fur, Pumo…" Said Pumo. Fine slowly put her hand near a piece of Scratte's fur.

"Carefully…carefully…" Before Fine could pluck it, Rein and Pumo pushed her.

"Come on do it! We're freezing here!" Ordered Rein. "Alright! Alright! Just give me a second!" Ordered Fine. Fine plucked off a very tiny piece of Scratte's fur. Scratte roared into the air as soon as she took a piece off. But then she went back to sleep. Fine showed the fur in front of Rein and Pumo's face.

"That should be enough right?" Fine nervously asked them. "Fine there's no way we're gonna survive with THIS little fur!" Growled Rein. "She's right, Pumo!" Growled Pumo.

"Well…I guess I'll live a full life!" Said Fine. Fine plucked another very tiny piece off, and Scratte roared then fell asleep again.

"This is taking too long!" Complained Rein. Pumo got out a roll of tape. "We want the warm now!" Yelled Pumo. He put the tape on Scratte and ripped it off of her, leaving a pink stripe showing that part of her is naked now that she doesn't have fur on it.

"Pumo are you crazy?!" Yelled Rein. "No, I'm warm, Pumo." Pumo said with the fur he pulled off on his head. Fine and Rein were surprised. They looked at each other and then smiled.

"Can we see that roll of tape please Pumo?" Asked Fine. "Sure, Pumo!" Smiled Pumo. Fine grabbed it, and then put another piece of tape on Scratte. From the distance of Scrat's house, ripping noises and roaring was heard repeatedly throughout the distance of Skyville.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fine, Rein and Pumo came out with fur all over them. They were looking very cozy in their red fur coats.

"Man that fur really hits the spot. No more frozen feat." Fine sighed happily as she took her feet out with red fur in the shape of socks. "And this red fur hat works like a charm!" Grinned Rein. "You said it, Pumo!" Smiled Pumo. "I'm ready for the longest, coldest winter ever!" Said Fine. "Alright!" Cheered Rein. Everyone raised their hands in the air.

"Bring it on!" The three of them shouted. Just then, the snow storm automatically blew over, and the sun was out while the flowers were growing in Scrat's yard.

"Spring…?" Frowned Rein. Suddenly, they heard the sound of Scratte yawning and getting up. The three of them ran over to get farther away from Scrat's house, but the ice wall was still in front of them.

"Dang it! The ice wall still hasn't melted, Pumo!" Yelled Pumo. Scratte noticed Fine, Rein and Pumo outside of her house and she smiled. Then she turned into her human form. "They won't be able to understand me if I'm still a squirrel." Laughed Scratte.

"Hey guys! I'm coming down!" Shouted Scratte. Fine, Rein and Pumo only banged on the ice wall even harder and they were screaming as they did so.

"Hi there everyone!" Greeted Scratte. As soon as the three of them turned around, Scratte had a surprised face. She saw them wearing red fur all over them. "Wait a minute…" She said.

She went back into her original squirrel form and screamed as soon as she saw that she was completely pink, and not even a little piece of fur was left on her.

"It's okay Scratte, squirrel patterned baldness is quite common in small and cute mammals like yourself!" Fine said trying to make her feel better and not attack them. Pumo nervously pulled off the piece of fur on his head and smiled nervously at her. The three of them all had anime sweat drops and nervous smiles as they looked at Scratte. Scratte had a HUGE rage on the side of her head, and red eyes with fire in them to show that she's angry, and she was in human form now.

"Fine…Rein…Pumo!" She angrily yelled at them She got closer to them, and the three of them had very scared faces and anime sweat drops.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Outside of Scrat's home on the picnic table, Scratte was pouring in some lemonade, and Scrat, Scarrete and Scart were sitting on their seats with Scratte.

"We warned you guys." Scrat teasingly smiled at them. Fine, Rein and Pumo were all tied around Scratte used for her fur. "If we knew that you meant this, then maybe we wouldn't have done it!" Fine angrily yelled. "Here you go girls, have some lemonade." Said Scratte. "Thanks Scratte." Fine, Rein and Pumo thanked her. "It sure is lovely!" Cheered Scratte.

THE END


End file.
